


【宁羞】涓涓冷流

by Saurry



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2021-01-22 23:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saurry/pseuds/Saurry
Summary: I get ready, I get all dressed upTo go nowhere in particularIt doesn't matter if I'm not enoughFor the future or the things to come'Cause I'm young and in loveI'm young and in love——Lana Del Rey 《Love》
Relationships: Gao "Ning" Zhen-Ning/Kang "TheShy" Seung-lok
Kudos: 3





	【宁羞】涓涓冷流

  
两个人第一次约会的时候都显得有一些笨拙，虽然都已经不是初次恋爱的新手。但是，他们之间对彼此就已经很熟悉——甚至可能比一些已经在一起许久的情侣还要熟稔。毕竟他们每天都住在一起，日日夜夜都能见到对方，此刻再像刚刚在一起的少年去以新奇的身份和彼此相处，竟然有一瞬间的手足无措。  
  
姜承録刚刚洗完澡，坐在他身边，头发没有完全擦干。他显得很乖，但又有一种近乎天真的坦率，紧紧贴着高振宁坐在床边，细瘦苍白的脚踝和脚趾裸露在睡裤下，几乎能看到脚面上隐隐约约青色的血管。  
  
他身上还有沐浴露的香味。然后偏下头，看向高振宁的手机屏幕，慢慢地问：明天，去哪里？  
  
高振宁的胳膊下意识地为他让开空间，于是他更亲昵地靠过来，让高个青年霎时有些慌乱，犹豫了一会儿，停在空中的手才试探着落到姜承録肩上，把他环住。而对方并不显得很惊诧，只是稍微动了动，调成一个更舒服的姿势。随着他的细微动作，高振宁胸腔里那颗狂跳的心脏才算落地。  
  
高振宁露出来一个有点傻气的笑容。姜承録抬眼看到，并不打算追究。  
  
这样的动作他们并非没有做过，甚至还在众目睽睽之下被热血鼓动，拥有过更紧密更难分的拥抱。但现在身份变化，以情人、爱人的身份，拥抱便会自然而然有柔情和羞赧。两人相处这中间的诸多维度，还需要慢慢探寻。  
  
探寻时，便经常发生让人忍俊不禁的尴尬瞬间。譬如在接吻的时候突然在亲上去之前顿住，半晌之后才闭上眼，轻轻地去亲吻，动作又急又青涩，像是两个刚刚分辨出恋爱滋味的初中生，在情感面前懵懂而无知。但中学生的恋爱最美满，对视一眼就觉得甜蜜，靠近一点就感到快乐。感情伊始，两个人便享受着这样的恋爱中的意外之喜。  
  
很难说清是谁先动了心，又是经历了什么样的心路历程。和心意相通的朋友谈恋爱或许是件难事，因为往日有自然而然、大大咧咧的玩笑，于是便使得心中的柔情蜜意显得不合时宜。但这样更显得他们契合：他们都不是固步自封的性格，都愿意去尝试新的相处方法，不吝于投入时间、精力、尊重和坦诚去探寻恋爱的可能性，这也是他们能走下去的原因。  
  
于是经典的不经典的恋爱桥段都做了。买戒指、买情侣物件，在微信聊天的时候，偷袭一样发了跃动的心的图片。然后姜承録洗完澡，故意没有擦干头发就敲响高振宁的房门。走廊里空无一人，他男朋友的房间倒是点着一盏台灯。灯光如同一池蜜水。  
  
明天去哪里呢？两个人轮番提议，高振宁没什么好思路，翻了一条干燥的旧毛巾把姜承録在灯光里焦糖色的头发裹住一点点擦干，最后决定偷一点懒，说道：明儿，要不去遛弯吧。  
  
姜承録半真半假地低声抱怨：什么啊，宁就想到这个吗？  
  
却没有反对。  
  
被姜承録喜欢是一件很温柔的事。他身上有一种天马行空的艺术家气质，在两个人不知如何是好的瞬间总能提供全新的思路。第二天的时候他打扮齐整，戴上口罩，背起了许久未用的画板。  
  
高振宁给他拎着水桶和颜料，两个人走到最近的公交车站，乘上到达的第一班车，去了郊外的公园。园内荒芜而空旷，姜承録忙忙碌碌在湖边支起画架去画水面上的芦苇和鸭群。高振宁从来没有见过他的这一面——或者是，他从来没能从他们每日的常规中剥离得这样彻底，从而见识到这样的姜承録。不是他的上单，而是他的姜承録，他的男朋友，他现在非常想亲吻的一个人。他们终于与普通人无异，不再承载着各式各样的殷切希望和自我鞭策，开始尝试在恋爱中学会消磨时光。  
  
两个人在湖边坐了一下午，落日的时候整面湖水都是金色的。一切都很美满，除了水边有点冷。  
  
谁都希望故事始终顺利发展，但是磕绊还是无法避免。两个人几乎不吵架——他们没有什么话题可吵，至于与比赛相关的只能叫做争论，并不是涉及私人的争吵。但或许他们已然在工作中忍受了诸多的压力和紧张，私底下相处时，便想尽量将那一层带着胜负欲、荣光与阴影、畅意与沉郁的强烈情感剥除，只裸露出柔软的内核彼此安慰。  
  
这样的本意并无问题，他们也的确值得最温柔的休憩处、最轻松的打情骂俏、最心无旁骛的亲密关系。约会的时候手机调了静音放在一旁，谁都不去看。大部分时候都能找到一些话题聊一聊，但依然有时陷入沉默之中。  
  
问题在于，电竞选手的时间安排过于紧密，抽出片刻谈恋爱已属不易，再去强求不谈比赛训练相关的事情——两个人并不总有那么多空闲去探寻，对方除了作为选手还能是谁，生活除了比赛仍能如何。  
  
因此便会陷入无话可聊，张口难言的尴尬境地。说起英雄联盟就太像队友而不像情人，至于其他的，两个镇日窝在拉着窗帘的训练室中的青年，好像也想不出什么话题。他们对坐在西式餐厅的角落，灯光昏暗，气氛很好，角落有演奏者弹起钢琴。姜承録低着头，摆弄一下刀叉抿着嘴唇，试探性地去评价这首曲子，而他的男朋友，他的高振宁，坐在对面，身量对于红丝绒的靠背显得有点大，一脸的半懂不懂。  
  
两个人还是无可避免地陷入恋爱中旬如同青春期一般的阵痛，厌倦和爱意同样明显，让他们在午夜的梦中因为难以忍受的酸痛皱起眉头。这种沉默——约会时独处时的沉默——终于蔓延到了日常作为队友相处时的点点滴滴。或许这时才显示出来，将生活和工作彻底分开对于他们来说，实在太一厢情愿了。配合虽然同往常一般的亲密无间，却再难让自己开口去向对方直接对话。畏手畏脚，不知道有什么好讲，不知道有什么应该讲，有什么可以讲。  
  
而他们身上的压力与沉默同样，与日俱增，到了凭姜承録那点浪漫的奇妙的心思也无法挽救的地步。他重新将自己关回房间，如同每一个青春期的少年一样，内心充斥着各种各样要把他涨破了的想法，却都无法言说。高振宁看着他几次提前离去的背影皱起眉头，却仍然觉得不应该放弃，因为，因为当他在凌晨醒来，如果姜承録躺在他身边，半张侧脸埋在枕头里，他依然能感到一种如水流淌的难过，和想亲吻他的冲动。想伸手触摸他细腻的脸颊、鬓边扎手的发茬、短而密的睫毛。碰一碰他眼窝处薄薄的皮肤，想象着他每日看到的景象；吻一吻他厚实的嘴唇，猜测他没有说出口的话，究竟是什么。  
  
这样的欲望和在他意识到他喜欢姜承録的瞬间也感受到过。姜承録站在聚光灯下仰着脸对他笑，他就好想去亲他。  
  
如此看来，他们当时动心就不是作为动心，他们就是作为队友动心的，现在，或许也无需将两个身份，剜骨割肉一般忍着痛分开。  
  
高振宁开始在生活里留意一些值得分享的事。小事。好玩的事。可有可无的事。组织好了语言再讲给姜承録听。有时候姜承録回应；有时候，他发着呆，只是低低地嗯一声，但又在高振宁有些泄气的时候，在他所没预料的地方等他。他的房门外。队里的大巴外。喧闹的场馆外。  
  
可以相信有情人之间有引力，在分开的时候便不由自主伸长手臂，指尖锚一样指向对方，在对方的灵魂上扎牢。  
  
等到他们分开去两个不同的队伍的时候，这样的引力依然存在。现在他们的身份又变得更加复杂了，曾经的队友未来的敌手，但又是正在阵痛期的亲密爱人，相处时更可能有许多顾虑。这件事确实很难解决，于是他们终于重拾默契，一致决定采取原来他们最擅长的战术：不论如何，先做再说。  
  
机场过安检之前，姜承録坚持要替高振宁拉一个行李箱，在最终分别的时候，他们面对面站在顶起拱顶的石柱后，立起箱子圈出一片私密空间。  
  
姜承録看着高振宁的眼睛，又慢又坚定地说：“不要分手。”  
  
高振宁又想亲他了。在这种酸涩而甜蜜的冲动里，他终于感到释然。  
  
虽然还不知道怎样作为对手去谈一个远距离恋爱，但既然两个人还都不想放弃，日子就还能过下去。对于成年人，许许多多要做的事都没有参考范例，但还是要做、还是可以做。高振宁在分别之后黏人得要命，像个不知道怎么表达喜爱的毛头小子。撒娇卖乖无所不用其极，搞得姜承録哭笑不得，在座位上捏着手机，有点不好意思地笑。他自己都不知道自己脸红了。  
  
等到下一次他们抽出空约会的时候，高振宁抱着他，弯着腰脸埋进他颈窝，蹭一蹭再嘟嘟囔囔地说：shy哥，shy哥，姜承録，我好想你。  
  
他今年二十二岁，表现得却像个刚刚成年的大男孩，不是因为他不成熟，而是因为他很清楚，他想要什么，为了他想要的，他又要做什么。  
  
有人的温柔体现于给予，有人的温柔体现于接受。两个人间再强烈的化学反应也要逐渐平缓，趋于更加稳定的平衡态，而这种平衡里，双方仍然在细微处互相体察、互相转换、互相补缮。他们要能接受美满中的种种不美满，寻找沉默中背景音中若有似无的歌：未来将要发生，事情将会到来，但没准备好也没有关系。因为——  
  
前一晚，房间里窗帘没有合严，清晨非常透彻的晨光照进那一条缝隙。高振宁醒了还有些困，正坐在床边，揉了揉眼睛。姜承録从床上爬起来，见他无知无觉，悄悄地半跪起身，动作稳重地抬起双手缓缓压向高振宁的肩膀，成功让他被突如其来的重量吓到了。  
  
高振宁猛地扭头，看到姜承録在光里笑得非常开心。  
  
他眨了眨眼，这又是新的一天。  
  
END  
  
  
  
  



End file.
